


Beauty means Trouble

by musicalinny



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Multi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Reunions, Rivalry, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalinny/pseuds/musicalinny
Summary: Uzumaki Himawari was beautiful.And that's a fact.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikadai/Uzumaki Himawari, Uzumaki Himawari/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Beauty means Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeey! My first Boruto story. My cousin found out that I wrote stories, so she asked me to write one about cute Hima. 
> 
> Didn't tell her my account, though because she'd tell my mom, my mom would tell my relatives, relative's friends as the chain expands and as a Filipina I think that's just as embarrassing as finding your garments hanging on your house's front veranda. (Thank goodness we don't have neighbors)
> 
> And moving on to my note; The ages mentioned are Himawari's. I was torn between InoHima and ShikaHima, so why not both? Naruto and Sasuke are in Dad mode.
> 
> Hehehe. Enjoy reading!

Uzumaki Himawari was beautiful.

And that's a fact.

At the mere age of five, she flaunted Naruto's facial features and Hinata's elegant hair. Her smile was radiant, as if it could light up any gloomy room.

But she has Konoha's number one troublemaker as a father, meaning she has his genes.

-Eight years old-

Uzumaki Himawari was a bundle of disaster.

 _And that's a fact,_ Shikadai thought as he jumped from tree to tree, chasing after that little troublemaker.

He's been running around the forest for fifteen minutes now, and he can hear the echoes of Himawari's giggles blending with the gusts of early morning wind.

Shikadai rubbed his temples while running. His breathing started to come in short gasps. How can a small, eight-year old child be more agile than Uncle Kiba's dog?

Allow his mind to tell you what happened earlier.

"Shika nii-chan! Shika nii-chan!" Shikadai woke up at the tapping on his glass window. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the clock and took note of the time.

6:00 AM.

6:00. Freaking. AM.

Groaning, he plopped himself up and shook his head, fingers getting stuck in the tangles of his long black hair. He had tried to finish his schoolwork last night to sleep early, but landed in a chess battle with his Dad Shikamaru until 11, not stopping until Temari smacked them both in the heads with her fan.

Opening his window, he gave a deadpan look to the only person in the whole Konoha village crazy enough to knock in a house about three miles away from hers at 6 in the morning, when half of the villagers were still asleep.

He was supposed to be one of those villagers at this time.

"What do you want, Himawari?"

Uzumaki Himawari smiled at him and jumped in his room. She sat on the floor and he did the same, crossing his arms in front of her.

Shikadai observed her intently as her eyes wandered on his room. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit, knowing that he wasn't exactly a cleaning person so his room may have looked a bit... disorganized.

Books were open and scattered along the floor. His dresser was open, providing a not-so pretty view of his slightly messy stacks.

She didn't seem to pay attention to that, though.

Himawari's eyes landed on a small jar on top of his desk and her eyes lit up as she stood and walked towards it. Shikadai followed her, yawning. He saw her small hands clutching the jar where he kept his hair ties.

"What do you need that- oi!" Shikadai exclaimed, surprised when she suddenly ran towards his window, still carrying the jar. He just stared as her small body jumped out, dumbstruck.

Did Uzumaki Himawari just _steal_ his hair ties?

She definitely did.

Hurriedly putting on his shoes, he jumped out of his window too, running after her. His long hair slapped his face and made an unneeded contribution in blocking his vision because of the wind.

He once suggested to his mother that they get it cut, but he never spoke of it again after she pummeled his face on the table saying that it was a Nara trademark.

So back to the present, he was still chasing her.

"Himawariii!" He shouted, feeling his legs ache with all the sudden exercise.

Shikadai heard a giggle from his north, and he ran faster to the clearing, only to find out that she had led him to the Uzumaki residence when he saw her jump across the gate, still carrying his hair ties.

Shikadai slapped his forehead and groaned, exhausted.

Jumping across the gate, he rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, the door was opened by her mom, Aunt Hinata.

"Shikadai? What brings you here? And why do you look like that?"

Hinata was surprised. She couldn't blame herself, really. Any normal woman would be surprised to find one of her nephews on the front door as early as 6:20 AM, looking like an exhausted mess with twigs and leaves stuck on his hair.

Shikadai heaved a breath and spoke. "Himawari."

Hinata understood quickly and led him in the house. She was used to her daughter making trouble even first thing in the morning and could only apologize at those she had dragged with her, mostly Shikadai who was in front of her right now. She handed him a piece of tissue and he eagerly accepted, rubbing it on his sweaty face.

Hinata stood up and gestured for him to come with her upstairs. As they neared her room, they heard giggles inside. Himawari's.

Sighing, Hinata opened the door.

They were greeted with the sight of Himawari plopped on the floor, trapping Shukkaku between her legs while she tied his fur.

"Hey! Stop this little girl! She's- ow my ear!" Shukkaku shrieked, flailing. Himawari bit her lip. "I'm sorry Shukkaku but stay still!"

The little pot creature still screamed, struggling to get free from the little girl. When Himawari had successfully (and horribly) tied a large bundle of his fur together, he went back in his pot immediately. Himawari giggled and stood up, holding his now half-empty jar.

"Hi, Shikadai nii-chan!"

Shikadai frowned. Hi? Really?

He held out his hand and she put the jar on it. "Thank you for the hair ties! Mine were clips only, so I thought of borrowing some from you to tie Shukkaku's fur!" She said happily. "He didn't seem to like it, though."

The pot shook and the creature inside grumbled.

Exhausted, he sat on her carpet as he started to remove the twigs stuck on his hair. "Shouldn't you have just asked me like a normal person? Not bang on my window and then run off?"

Hinata smiled, amused at his question while Himawari giggled. "Normal is boring!"

"What's going on?" Naruto peeked from the doorway, rubbing his eyes. Hinata smiled and pinched his cheek. "Himawari's Naruto genes have kicked again."

Naruto looked bleakly at her. "Oh, that. Who is it now?" His eyes landed on the boy plopped down on the floor. "Shikadai again? Hey!"

Shikadai abruptly stood up and bowed. "Good morning, Uncle Hokage-sama! Sorry for the intrusion!"

"Ya don't need to be that formal with me, you know. Just call me Uncle Naruto, as always."

"Yes, Uncle Naruto!"

"So," Naruto crossed his arms, "what trouble did Hima drag you into now?"

Shikadai, removing a leaf from his hair, answered. "She knocked on the window at 6:00 AM, took my hair ties and ran off."

"Hima." Naruto called, squinting. Himawari smiled and gave him a short hug, which caught him off-guard. "Thanks again, Shika nii-chan!"

"Sure." He stood up and bowed to the Uzumakis. "Tell Boruto I was here. I'm off, Uncle and Aunt!"

"Take care!" He heard Hinata call out as he made his way towards his house, thinking of a proper excuse because the "It was Himawari" reason he'd been saying, which was true, wasn't gonna convince his mom.

And a fuming Temari by the doorstep, arms crossed and brow raised was enough to make his soul fly out of the window.

" _Shikadai_."

Screw it.

-Twelve years old-

"A reunion?" Fifteen year-old Inojin asked his mother as he sat down on a kitchen stool. His dad sat in front of him, sipping on his coffee. Ino placed two plates of egg and bacon on the table and removed her apron.

"Yes. That ugly Sakura thought that it would be fun and Naruto agreed, so we're holding it at the Uzumaki's backyard later."

"Mom," Inojin groaned. "Don't call Aunt Sakura that."

"Sai," his mom pouted and his dad looked up from his cup, smiling. "Yes, Beautiful?"

"Your son's taking the ugly witch's side."

"Dad, is mom really that mad at Aunt Sakura?" Inojin tilted his head curiously. It has become normal for him to hear his mother and Aunt call each other names like witch, brat, sourface, flatboard and the like.

Sai chuckled and grasped Ino's hand as he answered him. "Your mother loves Aunt Sakura very much. This is just her way of showing it."

Ino's face heated up. "I don't love that brat!"

"Of _course_ you don't."

"What's with the tone?! Are you contradicting me, Sai?"

"No, Beautiful. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Just eat the darned bacon, will you!"

Inojin just smiled at his parents' interaction. They were growing older but their childish antics never cease to amuse him.

While eating, he thought about his drawing buddy. Just then, his eyes landed at the tabletop of the small table they have at the living room, where a frame of his drawing with Himawari stood.

It was them, looking at the flowers.

The drawing looked awfully childish, as they had drawn it years ago, but nonetheless, it was precious to him. He made the frame himself as a matter of fact.

As Ino gathered the dirty plates and put them in the sink, Inojin crept towards his father.

"Dad?"

Sai looked at him, pen in hand. "Yes, son?"

"Can I have a vase of flowers?"

"What for?" Sai said, hiding his amusement, taking note (literally) of how his son's face flushed red.

 _Who's it for,_ Sai wanted to ask. But he wanted more to let Inojin discover his own feelings and open up to him when he's ready.

Inojin scratched his nape nervously. "I'm gonna give it to Himawari."

 _Well_ , Sai thought, _seems like he was ready a while ago._

Smiling, he reached out to pat his son's head. "What meaning will the flowers bear?"

Inojin didn't speak.

Sai laughed heartily and squeezed his shoulder. "Well, if you're talking flowers..."

On cue, Ino entered the dining room, wiping her hands on a dry cloth. "Did someone say flowers?" She asked, leaning against the wall.

"Your son wants to give flowers to someone."

"Oh?" Ino grinned widely, and in a second she was in front of her son. Inojin's face went beet red as she pinched his cheeks. "Who? Do tell!"

"M-Mom!" Inojin stuttered and looked at Sai, eyes pleading for help. He took it as a cue and held Ino's arm. "Now now, it isn't appropriate to interrogate him like that. Let him do what he wants, it's just flowers."

His wife glared at him and pouted. "There he is, Mr. Fun Police. Psh!"

"I'm gonna give them to my sensei." Inojin blurted out. An image of Naruto once teaching him how to punch flashed in Ino's mind. She clapped her hands. "I see! Well, I've got a bush of carnations left at the garden. You do know how to arrange flowers, right?" She asked Inojin, crossing her arms.

The boy smiled widely. "Yes!"

"Good. Your mom ain't a florist for nothing."

Inojin excitedly made his way to their shop and found the carnations. Picking up a pink flower vase from the shelf, he arranged the carnations perfectly. Huffing, he admired his work.

"I hope Himawari likes this."

_

Hinata stood up and wiped her forehead after setting up the chairs. From the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto setting up a banner with Himawari on his shoulder. Boruto tried and failed miserably in starting a proper fire for the barbecue.

"Higher, Dad! I'm gonna draw a bear on it!" Himawari poked her father's forehead with her marker.

"Why a bear? Just draw me!" Naruto pouted, not noticing the red blotches on his face because of her.

"Your face is weird to draw!"

"Wha- weird? You look just like me, Hima!"

"Dad!" Boruto called, and the two faced him. "I can't start a fi- oof!" His feet stumbled on a log and he fell butt first on the grass.

Hinata could only giggle at the sight. Her family was the greatest thing she ever created.

"Now, do finish up. Everyone's gonna be here any moment now."

"Hinata! Naruto!" Shikamaru called as he, Temari and Shikadai entered.

"Shika nii-chan!" Himawari called gleefully as she ran towards him and gave him a bear hug. Shikadai laughed and returned her hug, swaying left and right. "Hello, Hima."

"Oi, Shika! Don't touch my sister!"

Boruto's loud voice rang in everyone's ears as he ran towards them, hands getting ready to cast a small Rasengan. Shikadai, grinning, let go of Himawari and ruffled her hair before he charged towards Boruto to fight.

"Rasengan!"

"Shadow Strangle Jutsu!"

Naruto sighed and created a barrier around the two. Snickering, Shikamaru approached him. "Seriously, kids are sometimes pains in the ass."

The Hokage shrugged, "Boruto? Yeah. Hima? I'm starting to consider." Shikamaru grinned and both turned to the door when they felt familiar chakras approaching.

Sakura and Ino entered. Followed by Sasuke, Sai, Inojin and a fuming Sarada.

"Why are we always at the same place at the same time?!" Sakura and Ino screamed at each other, holding out their clenched fists.

"You look ugly as always, Ino Pig!"

"At least I have boobs, you forehead Sakura!"

"Huh?! Wanna fight?!"

"Well, thought you'd never ask!"

"Good grief." Naruto muttered as he got ready in preparing another barrier. "Can't even have a simple reunion in peace."

Before the two mothers could fight, their respective husbands stopped them. Sai grabbed Ino by her shoulders and led her away, while Sasuke dragged Sakura by her shirt.

"Sai! Let go of me! I need to teach that flat pink brat a lesson!"

"Now now, Beautiful. This is a reunion, you should all be friendly with each other."

Ino stopped squirming and just glared at him.

"Sasuke, let me go! I'm gonna pummel that blonde squid's face to the ground!"

"Sakura." Sasuke's stern call made her pout.

The two heaved deep breaths and shouted. "I MISSED YOU, YOU WITCH!"

Both were stunned. Sasuke stared incredulously while Sai bit back a laugh. Hinata and Temari stopped talking and giggled at the sight. Naruto and Shikamaru slapped their foreheads.

A tick mark formed on the two women's foreheads, their lips stretching into wide grins. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY THE SAME THING I DO?"

Hinata walked up to them and held both by the arms, pulling them towards the table where Temari sat. "Why don't we mothers just catch up?"

The two husbands sighed in relief, thanking Hinata for removing the tension. Naruto put his hand down. "No need for another barrier, then."

"Uncle Naruto?" Sarada called, hiding the grit of her teeth. The Hokage faced her.

"Yes, Sarada?"

"Can you put down the barrier?" She asked, Naruto taken aback by her seriousness. "Sure..."

Seconds after the barrier started to fade, Sarada disappeared in front of him, charging towards Boruto. "Borutooo!"

"Eek!" Boruto shrieked as she caught his arm and twisted it. "Yeooow! Ow, Sarada!"

"Shadow Paralysis Jutsu." Shikamaru muttered, stopping his son from attacking again. "That's about enough fighting for you two."

"Yes, Dad." Shikadai walked to him and took a glass of water from his mother.

Sarada was still fuming as she pulled a paper from her pocket. "Explain this, will you?"

Boruto looked at the paper and grinned. "Oh, it's you! I draw it yesterday at Hima's art class!"

The Uchiha girl strangled him with one hand while holding out the paper onto his face. "How is this me?! It looks like a lizard with black hair wearing glasses!"

"Yeah? Looks just like you to me."

"Why you little-"

The two engaged in a shouting contest, with Sarada pinching his cheeks and Boruto explaining the effort he put in his "drawing".

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and smiled. He nudged at his shoulder. "Boruto and Sarada look cute together, don't they?"

A tick mark formed on Sasuke's forehead. And another. Another. Another.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sasuke hissed, his Sharingan glowing.

The other laughed teasingly.

Inojin caught sight of Himawari serving a platter of cupcakes to the mothers at the table and approached her, vase in hand.

He called her out. "Himawari!"

The girl mentioned turned to his direction and ran towards him, smiling. "Inojin nii-chan!"

As soon as she was in front of him, he crouched to her height and handed her the vase of carnations. "These are for you."

"Oh, how cute." Hinata giggled and Ino looked up, seeing her son give the flowers to the little girl. She bit back a smile. "Oh, so she was the sensei he was talking about."

Himawari's face lit up and a wide, vibrant smile shone on her face as she accepted it with careful hands. She took a moment to gaze at the pretty flowers in her hand before she set them down carefully and wrapped her arms around Inojin's shoulders. "The flowers are pretty! Thanks, Inojin nii-chan!"

The boy stood still for a moment before chuckling and returning the hug, burying his face on her shoulder to hide his blush. Himawari giggled, entangling her fingers in Inojin's blonde hair before she put little distance between them and placed a short kiss on his pale cheek. Inojin froze.

Sai quietly slid beside Naruto. The Hokage, the most powerful being in Konoha and the controller of the terrifying Kyuubi, was shellshocked, gaping at the pair in front of them. Sai sighed happily, catching his attention.

"Inojin and Himawari look cute together, don't they?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru snorted.

Naruto's face contorted into a sour expression, like he just swallowed a kunai before he glared at Sai, raising a trembling fist.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Naruto hissed, trying to bite back his frown but failing.

The Uchiha sent a thumbs up in Sai's direction, which the latter answered with a thumbs up of his own.

"What's going on, Dad?" Shikadai peeked from behind and his lips stretched into a thin line when he saw the pair hugging in the middle of the venue.

_Really?_

Himawari let go from the hug and her eyes met his. She grabbed the vase and ran towards him. "Shika nii-chan! Look at the flowers Inojin nii-chan gave me! Aren't they pretty?" She exclaimed, practically jumping up and down in excitement while showing him the vase.

Shikadai plastered a smile on his face, not sure if it was genuine or not but at least he smiled. "It looks great, Hima." He commented, his serious eyes locking with Inojin's also serious ones.

Himawari beamed and turned to the entrance. "Oh! It's Chocho onee-san!" Squealing, she ran towards the said girl and tackled her into a hug, leaving the two in some sort of staring contest.

Inojin smiled faintly at his friend in front of him. "Hello, Shikadai."

"Hey." Shikadai greeted back, a bit more flat than usual. His chest filled with an emotion he didn't like as he stood in front of his friend. His turquoise eyes landed on the carnations Himawari left on the grass, in the middle of them. "Nice flowers."

Inojin's pale lips curled up into a thin smile that vanished quickly. He kept his eyes dead locked on him. He was not backing down. "Thanks."

Sensing the swirling chakra in the air, Sasuke poked Naruto's shoulder and huffed teasingly. Sai and Shikamaru looked at their kids, then at each other and snickered, amused.

Naruto's shoulders slumped as he watched the two boys glare at each other for a reason he didn't want to believe.

"Good luck handling that, oh great Lord Seventh." Sasuke ruffled his blonde hair before heading towards the table where Sakura was. Turns out, the women's eyes were also at the two boys.

Temari and Ino let out hearty laughs and bumped each other's fists. Hinata tried to bite back the huge smile forming on her lips as she looked at her husband's reaction.

Boruto, seemingly unaware of what was going on, was too busy dodging Sarada's attacks to even care.

Two pairs of eyes landed on the Uzumaki girl, who was now busy playing with an annoyed Shukkaku.

Naruto's face showed an even more mortified expression when the reason confirmed itself right in front of his eyes, slapping his father senses with a scary truth.

Uzumaki Himawari was beautiful.

And that's a fact.


End file.
